Good Enough
by Elsie Eleazar
Summary: Bolin pines over Korra. A completely different perspective from the mind of Bolin, and the feelings he has for her. Reviews are gratefully accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Told from Bolin's POV, before he sees Mako and Korra kiss. Note that the story line will not be adhered too, and if it does, it'll only be loosely. **

There's a peace that comes when walking alone. The city at night is so still, yet still teeming with life. It's a constant oxymoron, with it's progression forward and the archaic practices that still linger. Moving through an alley, I stay close to the wall, and turn the corner sharply.

"Korra? Mako?"

_What on Earth are they doing out in the city, at night, together?_

"Oh, Bolin, we came looking for you." Mako always had a quick response, but I knew my brother well enough to recognize deceitfulness.

_But why would he lie to me? And why does Korra look so freaked out?_

"Really? Sorry if I worried you. I just like walking around at night, and besides Pabu needed some fresh air. What have you guys been up to?"

"Oh nothing really. Mako and I have just been at the gym training." Korra finally slid into an ease. I can't read her quite yet, but that's probably because I get too lost in those eyes, deep perfect blue, like the sky on a winter morning. Deep and infinite.

_I bet I could drown in those eyes. Fuck, aren't I already? Even in the dark they radiate light. Beacons in this dark expanse of life. I wish mom could've met her. She would have loved Korra, they're so much alike. So strong willed and brilliant. Dad would have really liked her too. They would have battled wits and laughed until it hurt. They would have loved Korra, almost as much as I do._

"Uhm, Bolin? Bolin, are you alright?" Those eyes squinted, and her brow furrowed in the most perplexed and endearing way. Even confused, Korra looked like an angel.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm starving, wanna get something to eat?"

"Bolin, you're always starving." Mako said with a curt laugh. _What an ass. Just because I'm not 6'1'' with 2% body fat, he thinks I'm just this bumbling idiot who keeps stuffing his face. Well screw him, I'm plenty fit. I'm stronger than him even, that sinewy prick._

We began strolling down the dimly lit avenues, Korra walking between Mako and I. I kept stealing glances at her from the corner of my eye. Her cheekbones, sharp and high, threw the shadows about her face that made her look soft and strong in turns. In one moment I believed I wanted to touch her ever so delicately, to see if she was as fragile as the porcelain she appeared to be, and in the next moment I wanted to be her right hand as she tore through the entirety of Amon's armies, deliciously destructive. And the way she moved! God, it was captivating. Each step was a glide, a fluid stream of movement as if she were cascading through water. Her skin, dark and rich glowed in the weak quarter moon, her very spirit fawning in the light of it, completely iridescent. In each step her arms swung forward and occasionally the back of her hand would brush mine. Each time our skin connected I could feel the electrical impulses of her neurons exciting mine, sending sensations shooting up my arm, to my brain and heart in such strength it was almost cripplingly painful. In one sudden movement, her head snapped my way and I was immediately frozen in her stare. There was heat and fire that burned within that ocean.

"Where do you wanna go, Bolin?" _Please dear lord, say my name again. Please, please, please, please._

"Uh, well anywhere with food is perfect!"

She giggled, a tinkling sound that was completely engulfing and made anyone who heard it instantly endeared to her. We entered the restaurant and sat down. She sat next to Mako, across from me. I felt irritated, but only mildly. At least this way I had a reason to look in her direction the entire time. Our bowls of noodles came over and I immediately tucked in. I sneak a glance mid shovel, and notice her staring. Her eyes wide, and those full, ever pouting lips skewed up to the left and slightly open. Even in disgust she is one hundred thousand percent sexy. I blush, profusely. My cheeks feel totally inflamed, as if I was a child battling with Mako again, and he accidentally hit me with a fire blast before I could block it.

"Sorry." I mumble. _Shit, I'm such a barbarian. No wonder she treats me like a child still. God, I wish I could be all broody like Mako. He gets chicks all the time with his dark hair, slim trim, and golden eyes. Despite the fire in his spirit, he's an ice block. Even I get chills around him sometimes, and he's at his warmest around me. I bet she likes him. In fact, I know she does. _

As my eyes slide to soak in her perfection once more, I notice how hers slide to my brother. There's a glimmer there, and a flash across her face I've never seen on her before. It's a mix of awe and sheepishness. I wonder if that's how I look when I steal glances at her. Vulnerable, intoxicated. _Idiotic. _I sigh, imperceptibly I thought.

"Hey, Bolin, are you ok?" Mako asks. So heard. I groan internally. Korra's now looking me over, but not in loving irreverence like I do her. It's more of a maternal worry. I force a smile. It comes so naturally, and I am one hundred percent aware of how happy-go-lucky I appear to everyone. So carefree and oafish.

"Yeah, why?" I say nonchalantly. I steal another glance.

I scoop up Pabu and put him on my shoulder. He can read my moods and curls around my neck, like a scarf. Korra glances over and giggles.

"You two are such an adorable pair. Soul mates even." I laugh heartily. Not in agreement. But in defiance.

_I could show you what it looks like to be with your soul mate. I could show you love so infinite. I really could, Korra._

We start heading back to the gym, but I fall behind as Mako and Korra walk ahead. They're walking shoulder to shoulder, and I can hear them whispering to each other. Normally, I would catch up and try to join in, but I don't feel up to hurting right now. I stroke Pabu and trudge along. Back at the gym, Korra stays for awhile. I go to the tiny room Mako and I share and begin changing into my sleeping clothes.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." Korra is standing at the doorway, blushing and smiling as she stares at the ground.

_SHE SAW ME WITHOUT MY SHIRT ON. SHE SAW ME WITHOUT MY SHIRT OR PANTS ON. SHE'S BLUSHING AND SMILING. BUT SHE HASN'T LEFT. OH HOLY SHIT._

"I-I-it-it-it's o-ok." I manage to choke out. She apologizes again and leaves. God I'm an idiot. And now she knows exactly what she isn't missing.

"God I am _such_ a fucking idiot. I can't even behave like a normal human being. She thinks I am some kind of child. She'll never love me back."

I turn to shut off the lamp and return to the living room to say goodnight to Mako and Korra. But I don't have to go too far. I can see just to the end of the hallway, and there they are. Not touching, but talking quietly in quick, fierce voices. I don't move a single, solitary muscle. I tilt my head slightly so that my ear is towards them.

"Mako..." Her voice starts a slow burning fire in my abdomen. It begins to smolder and radiate down my groin and legs and up my chest. _I wish she'd say my name like that._

And then I witnessed the end of the world. Except the world kept going. I was suddenly immersed in a horror film, watching as my heart got stabbed six feet away from me. _Three...four...five...six...seven...eight. _Eight excruciating seconds her full, soft lips were mashed and intertwined with Mako's. Mako, who is forever brooding and somber. Mako, who never even gave Korra the time of day. Mako, who has no regard for anyone but himself. My heart turned to stone in those moments and sunk, and I could feel the fissures forming, deep and spreading, preparing to crack apart my heart like the boulders I had once destroyed on a whim. Fragments and dust clogged my chest, dried my mouth and throat. An audible gasp escaped me. It was a croak, a groan, a cry; her name.

They both turned and stared. I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes. I was entranced in hers though. Wide and bluer than ever. Perfection. Perfection still locked in my brothers embrace, their bodies connecting at their chests, pressing at their stomachs all the way down to their thighs. Her arms, perfectly muscled and toned wrapped around his neck, and his icy pale arms draped around her lower waist. I was disgusted, and destroyed completely. The tears had reached my chin and were coursing down my neck. Mako disengaged himself and took a step towards me. I promptly turned away and slammed the door.

"BOLIN, OPEN UP! I'M SORRY, BOLIN! PLEASE, JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" I made no answer to my brothers pleas. From the other side, I could hear her murmur a goodbye, and then the wet sound of another kiss. The door slammed and I let the floodgates open as I curled up under my sheets. I couldn't believe a pain such as this could exist. The Earth could split open beneath me and swallow me whole, and I am sure that would be a quick, sweet relief.

_Why am I never good enough?_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not quite sure what day it is. I haven't been keeping track, and all of my muscles are sore from inactivity. I hadn't even thought that possible. Pabu is scurrying around, anxious from being held captive in here with me. I know he's dying to get out. He jumps up on my bed, nuzzling his snout against my nose.

"At least you love me, Pabu." _The only creature that ever will. I suppose I'll become a crazy ferret man. And I'd name everyone after her. _

Holy badgermoles of the Earth. I need to get up. It's daylight out, and I know that Mako has left already to train, or to trounce around with my love. My eyes are cemented shut, held in place with the crusty remnants of the past few days' soul-shattering sobs. I can see the capillaries in my eyelids illuminated by the thin light, dark red and webbing out. I've stopped imaging her face; it's the only way I can breathe. I rub the crust off, and swing my legs to the side of the bed. Upon standing up, blood rushes to my head and my eyes black out completely. I sway and sit back down.

_Shit, _ _I can't even get up. Maybe the universe is telling me something. No, it's not. Shut up, brain._

I grunt and stand up again, solid and steady as a boulder. That's what I have to do, solidify myself like the Earth. If only she knew. But I can't make her know, can I? She'll see what she wants, believe what she wants, and love whomever she wants. A.K.A. Not me. I grab a washcloth and bathe my face, my neck and arms, my chest. I dress myself and walk out into the small living room area. There's a blanket and some clothes spread on the chairs and floor. In the kitchen there aren't any groceries. I'm famished though. Pabu scrambles up my leg and perches on my shoulder, squeaking and ready to go. I walk out of the gym and half way down the street to my favorite little tea shop.

It smells absolutely wonderful in here. Rich and floral, with different tones of herbs and sweetness, and even the heavy scent of steam is comforting. The clinking of china and low murmur of chatter lull me into a daze as I pick at a pastry and sip some jasmine tea. The morning is bright, but still bleak. The sun is streaming through the window strong, but it does not cause anything to glare or shimmer or dazzle. It's shining bright and flat.

"Bolin! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. Please, may we talk?" _No. Please no. You really can't be here. It's cruel. I haven't been able to force myself to hate you, and even if you think you know how I feel, you're way off. _

Here comes the cheese. So natural and convincing. I consider myself an emotion bender more than an earth bender.

"Of course, Korra!" I say with a smile. She's confused, with that lovely furrow forming, but relieved that I'm "fine".

"I haven't seen you at the gym. Where've you been?"

"Oh around, you know. Just teaching Pabu a couple of tricks and trying to make some money downtown. I probably should get back to training, though."

She stares at me intensely, trying to see through the facade. I'm too experienced, and my cover is unbreakable. Her spirit is indomitable though, and she pushes further.

"Hey, about the other night, with Mako..." she begins.

"What about the other night?" I nail the confusion and innocence, "I was just a little shocked, and really tired, that's all. No worries."

Her eyebrows knit together tight and sharp, her full rosy red lips pout in bewilderment and her eyes tighten in annoyed disbelief. But then her entire gorgeous face smooths out, and a smile pulls at the corners of her lips.

"Oh, really? You're alright then? I just thought... And then Mako said... And well I wouldn't want... You're just such a good friend, I didn't want to lose you."

_Cruel compassion. Enchantress, you've gotten me, so why do you continue to play your sick, twisted games? My heart is wrenching and shriveling with grief unfathomable. If you truly cared, you wouldn't be here. If you weren't here, I don't think I'd be either. _

I laugh, light, but almost callously. I laugh as if what she were suggesting was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I laugh so that I don't cry, collapse, die. And in response, she smiles. Her eyes are wide, and twinkling like a mountain lake. They're the endless sky into which I could float into nothingness. They're the blue that comes in dreams and can never be recaptured in paint or word. These eyes, I am completely confident, could restore a dying man's last breath and cause him to give it up again.

And then I see it, tucked away so cleverly, but not enough. Deep red wool is peaking from her parka, and I know immediately what it is. My face, one instant smiling and reassuring, collapses free from the strain of falseness. I stare her dead in the eyes, eyes which suddenly seem alarmed.

"Bolin? Bolin, what is it?"

Gingerly, with painstaking slowness and self restraint, I reached across the table and lightly, ever so lightly I pull my mother's scarf from beneath her parka. Mako wears this scarf constantly, and never allows anyone to touch it, not even me. He washes it by hand and I have seen him watch it dry. There can only be two possibilities as to why this would be around her neck.

1. He's dead. As infuriated as I am, I don't necessarily blame or hate him, and I especially don't want to lose the only family I have left. If that were true though, why would she be wearing the scarf, and why wouldn't she have told me already? So...

2. She stole it. Here, I thought she was only capable of stealing hearts, an action which is completely unintentional. Purposeful theft though, I cannot believe sweet Korra would do.

Then there's a third option. I come to this realization slowly, and with enormous dismay. My eyes, green and firm bore into hers as the scarf lays limp in my hands. They are completely unveiled: it is only rage and betrayal I feel. I drop the scarf on the table and stalk out.

_I've lost the two people I love the most. And they were lost together. _

I didn't have a clear route in mind, but for some reason the seaport was calling to me. I jumped down off of the dock and stalked under it to the sand. At once I began practicing my sand bending. I'm not especially good, but I attack the activity with all of the energy of a lifetime.

_I will build a tomb in this sand. I will bury myself here next to the deepest blue sea._


	3. Chapter 3

"Bolin? Bolin, where are you?! Bolin!" Korra sounds panicked, desperate even. _Almost as if she cares._

That's a dangerous thought. I begin to work faster pushing the sand up and shaping it. But as soon I get one side solid, the other just collapses into a pile and I have to start over again. Fine, I'll just bury myself then. This is a much easier process, and the movements are therapeutic. Deep breath in, parallel hands at stomach, extend arms up as I exhale and push to the side. A gigantic mass of sand, grainy yellow and spilling faster and faster to the ground levitates momentarily and then piles next to the hole I've just made. Staring down into it, I start to get freaked out. But then that feeling quickly subsides. Bending down, I prepare to say goodbye to sweet, loving Pabu.

"Come here, boy." I say to him, but the fiery red ferret just tips his little head and scurries up the post of the dock we're under. Korra is a few docks down, searching and yelling fervently. _In the end, even Pabu abandoned me. I guess I don't blame him. I want to go to her to, but what's the use now? She's made her decision, and I literally can't live with it._

"Bolin! There you are! I am so sorry. And don't you dare say you're fine! Please talk to me. It doesn't have to be like this." My mother's scarf is still in her clenched hands. At least she didn't put in on again. It complimented her skin so perfectly though, as if it was made for her. I wish it was my token of love she accepted. _It isn't, wasn't, never will be._

Her eyes are glassy and red, her cheeks and neck blossoming with random red splotches. Tears have flown into sheets down her face and neck and into her parka. She's trying to catch her breath with short, sharp inhalations that sound urgent and painful. _Maybe she does care._

"There's nothing left to talk about. You've made your choice, I've made mine. Have a nice life." It hurt saying that. It hurt because I am enraged by her choice. It hurt because I know this is the only way I won't be miserable. It hurt because I really did want her to have a good life. I wanted her to have the best of everything, and know nothing but happiness. But what hurt most of all was the way she collapsed there on the sand. She sank right down to her knees and started shaking with sobs. She buried her head in her hands. _At least I don't have to look her in the eyes. I might lose it if I do._

It was physically revolting to see her like that. I couldn't handle the knowledge that I had reduced her to that. My strong-willed love, always proud and self-assured. My stomach and entire throat became hot and acidic, my airways clenched and my head reeled. I stepped forward, comforting her for my own sake.

"Korra, stop crying. Please just stop. I can't... Just please stop crying." I slid my arm around her and pulled her onto my lap. There cradled in my arms I couldn't help imagining us like this forever, in beautiful bliss. Still shaking with sobs, she turned her face towards mine and locked me in with those eyes. Heavenly blue, with rays of gold shooting out all around the pupil. Mesmerizing, paralyzing, intoxicating.

"Bolin, please don't be mad. Just talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" I manage through clenched teeth.

"Why are you so upset? I know it has to do with me being with Mako, but don't you want us to be happy?" She sounded slightly angry and definitely confused. But then her eyes widened, her mouth opened slightly and she pulled away as it dawned on her how I felt. "Oh, Bolin, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. It's just, I love Mako."

I stood up, knocking her to the sand, and paced away. Now I was shaking. How could she have not realized? How could she not have known? She isn't a stupid girl. She's so clever and intuitive. _It's because she never felt like that for you, so it never occurred to her that you would have feelings for her. _This realization made me snap on her. I spun around, and looked at her still sitting in the sand.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT REALIZE THAT I LOVE YOU? I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE WE MET. AND I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND HAPPY. BUT MAKO? REALLY? WHY IS IT ALWAYS MAKO? AM I REALLY SUCH AN IMBECILE IN YOUR EYES?! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED MY FEELINGS OR THOUGHTS OR OPINIONS? DO I MEAN _ANYTHING _TO YOU?!" I couldn't control my shaking anger, or the way my voice cracked on that last question, mainly because I already knew the answer. She was in a heap, sobbing and muttering half words, a total mess. I was panting and hurting, but not about to help her. She managed to pull herself together after a few minutes. Standing up, she stepped towards me. I promptly stepped back.

"Please, Bolin. I didn't know. I do care about you. You're my very best friend, and I love you too." Her eyes, wide and rimmed with unshed tears looked so earnest, so believable, so traitorous.

"No Korra. No you don't." My voice, shaky but still enraged made her flinch as if she'd been hit. "You don't understand how much it hurts to know that I am a child to you. That you can't see that I am capable of feeling this way, and that you would be so happy with me. Much more than Mako. All he will ever do is hurt you. That's all he is capable of. When our parents died, he responded by turning everyone away, even me. Me though, I loved even more. I take everyday as a gift and squeeze as much love as I can out of it. All I want is for the one's I love to be happy. But that apparently, isn't meant for me."

Her eyes cleared up, and she set her chin. Her skin, eternally tanned was only blemished with scarlet blooms on her high gliding cheekbones. She blinked, slowly and carefully, and pressed her pillowy pink lips into a line. Opening her eyes and relaxing her mouth she took a determined step towards me. She was standing so close that her tilted face left her nose barely brushing mine as I looked down on her. I feel her chest moving as she breathed, and her breath itself was sweet and light and warm. Up close, those eyes paralyzed me. All shaking subsided and my peripherals faded into black as I focused in on her soulful azure gaze. She took a deep breath in, and opened her mouth to say something.

_Please, Korra, just let me love you._


	4. Chapter 4

Holy spirits on Earth. She's so close, so sweet smelling, so real. Only in my dreams have we been in this position, though admittedly in a very, very different context, with a very, very different series of events waiting to unfold. I could do it. I could silence whatever she is about to break me with. I could easily lift up my hand, place it on her lovely cheek and brush away the tears with my thumb. I could push back her raven locks and tuck them delicately behind her ear. One simple kiss, is that really too much to ask for? One kiss, stolen from the lips that stole my heart and soul, that stole every other reason for my existence. I could do it. I _should_ do it. But I won't.

Instead, I take a step back. "Bolin?" Whatever she was about to say was cut off my by my brisk back step, abrupt and firm. Her face collapsed, and her blue gaze clouded. I took another step back.

"Korra, I can't. You need to understand that I am not ok. That you did this to me. And if you say that you're happy, and that you love him, then I want you two to be happy together. I really, truly do. But I also want you to know that I cannot and will not stay around to watch it. Goodbye."

My voice remained steady, a fact that I am highly proud of. However, it was clogged with emotion. It was a low guttural growl that made her eyes widen, allowing the sun streaming through the cracks in the dock to grab onto those rays of gold in her eyes and dazzle me into semi-unconsciousness. I took another quick step back, waiting out another second, waiting for her to say something, anything. Instead she closed her mouth, raised her chin and let one solitary tear roll down her cheek. In a swift movement I turned my back to her, making that my last menatl image of her. Tears rolling down her face and clinging to her eyelashes, her arms clutching her sides, and her mouth firm and steady, eyes wide and empty.

_She isn't going to stop me. She is actually going to let me leave. She is choosing him over me. Again. It's always going to be him. _


	5. Chapter 5

**See if you can guess the OC in here, someone has to comfort Bolin...**

I turned my back on Korra. I think I snapped. Climbing up from below the docks, I sprinted past the fishmongers and market stalls, past the families and couples. I began working my way through the elaborate labyrinth of the inner city, not giving one single solitary fuck where I would end up.

_She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone._

Those two words reverberated through my mind all the time I ran around the city. I ran until dusk. I ran until my feet began to bleed, and then I kept running. I ran clear to the other side of the city, until I found myself at the train station. Coming out from the darkness of the alleyways of Republic City, my eyes protested painfully at the lights and dazzle of the train station, still buzzing with activity, even this late at night. I began shuffling back and forth with the crowds. I got looks that were angry, alarmed, pitiful, confused, and otherwise apathetic. There were many beautiful girls here, I couldn't deny that. One even asked if I needed help with anything. I just stared at her though, silent and awed how her lips were the exact same shape and blushing pink as Korra's. But they didn't pout the same way, they were dry and chapped and constantly curled in a way that detracted from their potential fullness. I stared until she walked away.

Then, I found myself shuffling towards the ticket booth. I found myself asking for a ticket to Ba Sing Se, and pulling out a couple of coins to pay for it. Then I found myself in an empty, dingy yellow compartment, going 100 km per hour away from Republic City. Away from my home, my brother, my love, and the remnants of my heart.

_Driven away like a beggar. I guess I was a beggar, kneeling at her feet, begging to be worthy of her affection. And she turned me away. She probably knew that I was right. That the only way she and Mako could be happy is if I was out of the picture, not there to goof anything up. Maybe I'll get a chance to be happy now. I don't ever see how, but in the heart of my people's city, maybe. _

I eventually dozed off, and when I woke up the sun was glowing softly and sleepily on the horizon, hidden by massive white mountains blanketed in greenery. There in my compartment with me was an old man, wrinkled almost into a gooey puddle. The dude was _ancient_. And smelled horrifically. There next to him was a suitcase with a white lotus painted on it, and a small tea press, with accessories. Beneath his light green traveling cloak, I could see white robes.

_Is he from the Order of the White Lotus? That's so amazing. I bet he knew Avatar Aang, from the looks of him. Avatar Aang, so brave and true. Avatar Korra, beautifully cruel. It's astounding how polar opposite reincarnations can be._

Just then the man began to stir, with much coughing and hacking. Without opening his eyes, he stroked his impressive white beard and smacking his lips, making this disgusting wet sound with his mouth. He opened his eyes, which were plagued with cataracts, and fixed his gaze on me. In a low voice that was grandfatherly, he addressed me.

"Where are we, son?"

"Somewhere in the mountains, I think."

"What is your name?"

"Bolin, sir. Are you a member of the Order of the White Lotus?"

He chuckled heartily, before coughing into a handkerchief painfully. "Once upon a time, my boy."

"That is so amazing, sir. When I get to Ba Sing Se I think I'm going to enlist."

"That is very admiral. Though, it does make me wonder, what are you running from?"

He then began opening up his tea press apparatus, and setting out each piece. "Would you like some tea? I'm making jasmine, my favorite."

"Y-yes, please. It's my favorite too."

There was something about this man that wouldn't let me fake cheese around him. Maybe I couldn't do it anymore. _She ripped that out too, I guess._ Maybe it was just the accuracy of that question. What am I running from? I know exactly what I'm running from, _who_ I am running from.

"So, son, what is chasing you from home?"

"A g-girl." I can't speak for some reason. I am not ready to let it out. By saying all of this out loud it would make it real. _I loved her. She chose him. End of story._

"Hmm, a girl. Is she in Ba Sing Se? I am sure she is very pretty." He said it with a laugh and a small wink.

"No, no sir. She's back in Republic City."

"Ah, then it is a tale of heartbreak. I am sorry to hear that. Here." He handed me my cup of tea with shaky, pale, liver-spotted hands. The cup was tiny and white, made of smooth porcelain that trapped the heat in with a delicate gold band at the rim and base. Taking a sip, it was the most divine tea I have ever tasted. Brewed to perfection by plenty of years of experience.

"This tea is very good, sir."

"Yes, thank you. I am afraid I have been brewing for much longer than I like to admit. I once owned a tea shop in Ba Sing Se with my nephew, you know. Back before the end of the war. Those were happier times though, younger times." He chuckles once more, jiggling all of his wrinkles in the process and eliciting more hacking and coughing. "Now tell me about your girl.'

I swell my lungs with air, trying to fill them so much so that they may burst. I let it out slowly, trying not to cry in front of this strange old man. Trying to avoid the reality of my rejection.

"She was beautiful. Is. Tan skin, perfect blue eyes. A strong spirit, stubborn but devoted to those she loved. A very powerful bender. Actually, it was the Avatar. Avatar Korra." Her name scathed my throat, and I couldn't help the tender longing I attached to it.

"The Avatar, eh? I have known an Avatar, and I have met young Avatar Korra recently while I was in Republic City just this past week. Very spirited, she was. Now, were you the boy she was presented with? Ah no, you must have been the one absent. I see."

_Who is this man, to be worthy of being presented to Korra? When did they meet him? They were presented together, as a couple. "The one absent." Always the other one._

I remained silent, not exactly sure how to react to this news. They are official now. Fire-ferret super bending duo. The hottest couple in Republic City. And I am the doofy younger brother, aspiring fire ferret circus ring leader. An oaf. A jester in my fair queen's court. I just stared into my cup of tea, I couldn't look at the man or the scenery racing past. The grief was contorting my face, I could tell. The air in the compartment thickened into an uncomfortable silence.

"You are an Earth bender, are you not Bolin? Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. You too will endure, but the real question is, will you persist?"

_"Will you persist?" What does he mean, will I persist? She's made her choice, what does he want? Does he want me to fight for her? But how?! She's chosen my brother. She has already decided, there's nothing left to fight for. She is. She's worth fighting for. What the fuck am I doing running? I have to go back. I have to go back for her._

As I come to this conclusion in my head, the train pulls into the station in the Great City. I jump up, ready to make a return trip to my love.

"Ah, I see you have made a choice, Earth bender. Goodbye then. I have a feeling that today, destiny is our friend. I know it."

"Thank you, sir."

I jump off the train, and run straight to the ticket station. With the remaining coins in my pocket I purchase a ticket back to Republic City, and run to the terminal where I'll catch my train home in ten minutes.

_I'm coming, Korra. I'm coming._


	6. Chapter 6

Spirits alive, could this fucking train move any slower? My leg is bouncing up and down, and my fingers are tapping out erratic beats on the scratchy old material of the train seats. The countryside is racing past, but every time my field of vision managed to focus on a single tree or rock or shrub, so that I could see every shadow, every contour, my heart revved up faster, my throat closed more, my thoughts became ever more frantic.

_What will I say? What will I do? Challenge Mako? Even if I do, will she still choose me? Or will she just get upset? Maybe she'll hate me forever. _

No, I can't think like that. I can't give up before it even starts. _Haven't you already given her up? She's already given you up. Easily too._

SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN. I was starting to freak out the couple in the compartment with me. They were in traditional fire nation garb, with the long dark hair and characteristic gold eyes and as I became more and more agitated they began pulling their small daughter closer to them, and putting blankets on her and hugging her close. Her big golden eyes stared over at me. They shone like honey colored moons. I couldn't bear freaking her and her parents out anymore, so I smiled politely and excused myself. I walked swiftly down the narrow, dimly lit aisle to the bathroom. A sink, presumably once white and an accompanying toilet occupied pretty much the entirety of this small cube. Sitting down on the toilet I buried my face in my clammy hands and groaned.

_What has she done to me?_

Before she graced my life, I was decently happy. I had a good career, got plenty of pretty girls, and I could sleep through the night unperturbed. I walked the streets as a freeman, the only thing tying me down was my brother. But then she stumbled in, startling and anchoring me to her. Her presence is the light I see, her breath is the air that I rely on, her rejection is the unmovable boulder hanging around my neck, stifling each inhaled breath and weighing down each and every step to a dragging slog. And yet I can't see a future without her, and each memory of the "good ol' days" is tinged by the knowledge that she wasn't in my life yet. And each second that passes burns with knowledge that she isn't mine.

I stayed in that dank train bathroom for what felt like eternity, but was more accurately only three or four hours. A sharp banging and whining voice from beyond the door was in turns imploring and threatening me to immediately vacate the facility. Turning bright red and staring relentlessly at my feet, I mumbled my apologies and went back to the compartment. The mother, father and daughter were now giggling, playing some word and hand game. Each time the girl got ahead she would let out a laugh that sounded like a glass wind chime, eagerly tinkling at the slightest provocation. There was a light in that little girls' big golden eyes that told of a fierce spirit, strong willed and true. I couldn't help imaging a future where Korra and I had our own little girl, one with my hair and eyes and her indomitable spirit. We would be the happiest, most perfect family. _If only..._

If only she loved me. This time, I won't be a pushover. Fuck Mr. Nice Guy. I want her, I need her. She deserves the best and I'll be damned if she doesn't get that. Jumping off of the train as soon as it pulled in to the station, I sprinted to the gym and headed up to the tiny apartment I share with Mako. I have no clue why I started there, but I had to start somewhere. Running in, I noticed that the living area was cleaned up, as was our room. I stopped for a moment and considered my less than hygienic state. Something possessed me to actually care how I looked so I bathed quickly with a hand towel and changed into fresh clothes. Looking around the apartment once more, I ran down to the main gym. And there she was.

I was stunned by her. Around her she had targets set up for fire, water, and earth. She pulled up two long whips of water and in a windmill like fashion spun around and took out two targets, then launched into several kicks that made circular rock discs collide with four more targets and shatter violently. In her final movement she ducked down so her fingertips touched the floor then spinning up and keeping her arms close to her sides she created a sheath of fire around her body so gracefully she could have been dancing. Lifting her arms above her head the fire sheath expanded to a circle around her waist and compressed, then in a sharp slice downwards she sent the fire circle in waves in all directions around her, obliterating all of the remaining targets. Looking around at her work and panting heavily she first placed her hands on her bent knees, and then collapsed to the floor altogether. I ran to her, to make sure she was alright.

"Korra, Korra, are you alright? What happened?"

"BOLIN!? You're back! I thought you left? Where did you go, why did you leave. Never ever do that to me again!" She said, aggressively punching me in the middle of my chest. _She cares. _ I couldn't help but beam and stare at her in awe.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

And then I tackled her, smothering her in a giant bear hug, so tight that her squirms were pointless. I could tell that she was only half struggling, but she kept protesting to be put down. I finally loosened my grip slightly, and she placed her arms around my neck while I encircled her in my arms and set her feet on the ground. This time as I was ensnared in her gorgeous cerulean eyes, I didn't dare look away, didn't dare lose a moment to soak in her perfection.

"I missed you."

"You did? Why?" _Who the FUCK cares why? Kiss her you idiot! Kiss her!_

"Because you're my best friend, Bo. And I do love you."

"Wh-what, what, what about Mako?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my chagrin.

"You ran off before I could explain. It was one kiss, and then he met this other girl named Asami. They're dating or something now, I guess."

And that was when I kissed her. I wouldn't betray my brother, but now since the coast is all clear I pressed my lips ever so tenderly on hers, pink and pillowy, just as I imagined. She inhaled sharply, not expecting it, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she pressed her mouth harder against mine and her body molded against mine. In that moment I had to remember to breathe, but not daring to be the one to break the kiss I took a deep breath through my nose and was encompassed by her scent, heavy like woodsmoke but light like daffodils. Perfection. She slid one hand into my hair and started tangling her long fingers through it, gently scratching at my scalp, and altogether turning me on faster than anatomically possible. In response I lowered my left hand to the small of her back, and raised my right to the nape of her neck, pressing her harder against my body and forcing her to lean against it as I pulled her up onto her tiptoes. At this lifting, she exhaled sharply and opened her mouth a little wider, and melted against my body. Then, ever so lightly, I thought it was my imagination, she began stroking my lower lip with her tongue, back and forth and back and forth, a tad bit more forceful with every slide. After a few strokes I let out an unintentional moan, resulting in her pulling back and fixing me in her gaze. Her smirk was suspicious and alluring. I could tell that my cheeks were inflamed, and I didn't dare say anything to ruin this moment. She let out a low chuckle and lowered her gaze then looked up at me from beneath her eyelashes. My brain briefly stopped working and I knew that I would do anything she asked of me, no matter what, as long as she was looking at me like that.

"Let's uh, go upstairs. If you, uh, you want?" She sounded nervous, though I was uncertain since I've never heard her sound uncomfortable or unsure about anything. I was still dumbfounded by that moment that passed so I just stared back and shook my head up and down. Her smile flashed wider and mischievously as she wound her hand in mine and we proceeded up the stairs, going at a nice steady pace, not too hurried not too lethargic, not taking our eyes off of each other.

_This is happening. She chose me. Even if it's for right now, she chose me._


	7. Chapter 7

Completely silent, we made our way into the bedroom. I carefully shut the door behind us and turned back to look at her. She was here, in my room, looking around and smirking like a schoolgirl. I couldn't believe her perfection. Her whole body seemed flushed, the redness crawled from beneath her shirt up the perfect curve of her neck and blossomed on her cheekbones. Her eyes were wide, and she kept darting them from side to side, only stopping to make eye contact briefly, painfully briefly, before she darted them away to stare at the walls, or the window, or the bed sheets.

I cleared my throat, trying to get something out of my bone dry mouth, but everything I had ever dreamed of saying was gone, left behind in the gym where all of my dreams picked up. Now that it was real, that this was actually happening, I couldn't say anything for fear of messing it up. So instead, I cleared my throat again, and took a step closer. I was about three inches away from her now, so that every jagged inhalation she made left her breasts brushing ever so softly against my chest. In this close space we stood, staring into each other's eyes, just waiting for the other to make the first move. I lifted my hand, and with my thumb and forefinger, brushed it against her silky tanned skin. She took another shaky breath in and tilted her face into my hand, so that my giant, calloused palm engulfed her face. Her eyes bore into me beneath her long, black lashes and I am completely confident that in that moment, I would have done anything she asked, no matter how senseless or destructive. She owned me in that moment.

I brought my hand down her cheek so that I could cup her face and lift it to mine, and I still needed to stoop down a bit. I was much too nervous to start by kissing her lips so I started at the hollow of her neck, pressing tender kisses all along her skin, marveling at her raking shallow breaths and the field of bumps rising from her neck. I moved slowly, my left hand holding her face and the other wrapped around her waist, pressing the small of her back into me. One of her hands grasped my bicep, pulling me into her while the other moved to rest on the back of my neck, right where my hair curled neatly at the bottom. As I moved up her neck, and onto her jawline her fingers would curl and grasp, tugging at my arm and pulling lightly at my hair. A dull ache began building in my chest, radiating down through my stomach and abdomen and stirred me into arousal. At this, I reached the hollow beneath her ear and kissed hard, then nipped her on her earlobe. She let out a sharp gasp that melted into a moan. In a move I never thought graceful enough to perform, I slid my hand quickly down to her ass, the other arm to her shoulder blades and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and threw her arms around my neck, sliding her hands into my hair. I was full on hard now, but I wasn't sure if she could feel it through my pants and hers. _That can be easily remedied. _

We stayed like that for a minute, finally kissing with aggressive passion, each kiss longer than the last until we were just breathing into each other's mouths. I spun around and laid her out on my bed, crawling along her body so that we were parallel. My hand was on her face, gently brushing her succulent lower lip. Her eyes flickered and she took my thumb into her mouth biting, and sucking, and swirling her tongue all around it. I couldn't do anything but watch slack jawed as my dick strained at it's cage. I let out a moan, at which she released me. As soon as she did, I pressed my lips against hers, hot and begging to dissolve into her existence. Her mouth opened slightly and her tongue began flickering at the corners of my lips, tracing them back and forth, back and forth, driving me insane. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and my mind blacked out from ecstasy, and began to float out of myself. Hovering above our entangled bodies, it was a feverish mash of moans and clutching and writhing.

"Please, Bolin. Please..." she moaned my name, the sexiest thing I had ever heard. And I knew exactly how she felt. If I didn't get things under control, I would blow my load before anything started. I'd end up crying in front of her due to embarrassment.

I broke off our kiss, and moved my hand down to her parka, slowly unclasping each button and never losing eye contact. After getting to the bottom, I sat up and straddled her as I helped her remove first her parka, then her white undershirt, and then her breast bindings. I licked my lips as I looked down at her mostly naked body. From her neck, my fingertips lightly glided down her neck, over her breasts and down the flat expanse of her stomach and abdomen, leaving goosebumps in their wake. As I reached her stomach, she arched her back and ground her hips into my straining cock. Continuing down, I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her pants, and with a quick questioning glance up I began pulling them down, along with her underwear to reveal her completely. Her entire body was perfectly tanned and toned, every muscle alert and twitching. She sat up and kissed me once, twice, three times on the lips then pulled back to look me in the eyes as her small hands lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it on the ground. She then ran her hands down my chest, scraping lightly down as she traced my abs and pelvic lines. She then tugged down on my pants, and I quickly stood up to allow her to pull them down.

She did, still not breaking eye contact. Smiling at my hardness, she licked her lips and raised her eyebrows, but I couldn't give any response as I had ceased to breathe. She grabbed my cock at the base with her warm, soft hands and began pumping slowly, slowly. Breaking eye contact she leaned forward and proceeded to swirl her tongue around the tip of my cock, swirling then sucking lightly in turns. She moved down my cock this way, each time increasing the speed of the swirling and the hardness of sucking. Then the oddest, most magical sensation rocked my body. That kinky little bender was warming and cooling her mouth as my erect penis slid down her throat. At this point, I was moaning nonsense that every few words included her name. After about five minutes she pulled off my cock and grabbed my hands in hers pulling me down onto her.

"Are are are you, well, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

Laying on top of her, I kissed her mouth gently, then once more harder. She opened her legs and loosely tied them behind my back as I lined my hardness against her opening. One final kiss, and then I pushed firmly into her, pulling out quickly after her face contorted into a mask of pain.

"Korra! I'm so sorry, we don't have to do this, really. I don't want to hurt you, it's really ok."

"No, Bo, try again. Please, I want this. I want you."

And I did as I was told. I pushed in slower this time, firmly but guiding it gently until it was all the way in. We began kissing again as my hips slowly started a slow, rolling rhythm, pulling out and pushing in minutely harder each time. I built up into a hard thrusting, keeping my body pressed tightly all the way against hers to ensure that her clit was being aroused as well. At this point, our breathing became short and choppy again, and our kisses fierce and needy. I could feel her whole body tensing as she pulled me in closer to her. Her walls began clamping down on my cock, and she began rocking her hips in rhythm with mine. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue slid against the roof of my mouth and her walls spasmed and milked my cock. After climaxing, I rolled to her side and pulled her into my arms.

"I..love you.. Korra."

"I love..you...too."

Talking was difficult while we tried to catch our breath, but I just pulled her closer and placed kisses on her forehead, eyelids, nose and finally her mouth. We fell asleep like that, nestled together in post-coitus bliss.

_I get to wake up next to her tomorrow. And I will wake up next to her every day for the rest of my life. I swear it._


End file.
